For The Love of a Swordsman
by Snivy or Aqua sni for short
Summary: After the four heroes get lost, the run into a girl who joins them on their quest to Vaati's castle. Three out of four of them handle it well, but the leader seems a bit distracted. Toon/Green Link x OC R
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my LoZ story! Yay, so awesome! Toon will be called Green like in the manga. But, if I reference the original its Toon, kay?

~START~

"You got us lost!" Blue shouted at his teammate.

"Not my fault!" Green snapped, "How was I supposed to know we would get lost!"

"Hey, at least we ended up in this clearing!" Red chimed, "It'll be dark soon!"

"Red is right, think of the good side for once," Vio sighed.

Blue folded his arms, "Whatever, Mr. Know-it-all!"

"I don't know it all, I am just smart!"

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" Green shouted, "Maybe you could've directed us correctly, so Blue over here is satisfied. Because apparently he's the most important!"

The three fought for a while until Red decided to say something, "Um…guys? How are we supposed to work as a team if you all keep fighting?"

The three fighting stopped in their argument. "You're…right. We just need to learn to get along!" Vio exclaimed, Green and Blue nodded and put away their swords.

All of a sudden, they heard the cry of a monster, in which they thought was sent by the shadow version of Toon. It turned out, they were right, but right as they showed up the creature was destroyed by a girl. The girl had long red hair, and she wore a sleeveless black shirt, a short black skirt, knee-high boots, and fingerless gloves. "Wow," Red beamed, "That was awesome!" That caught the girls attention and she turned around.

"Who are you four?" she asked, putting away her sword.

"I'm Vio, and these are Red, Green, and Blue," Vio explained, "It's pretty self-explanitory."

"And just so you know, we will not cause no harm. We came to the sound of the shadow creature," Blue finished.

"I see," she nodded, "I'm Sirica."

"It's nice to meet you!" Red exclaimed.

"Yea, just so you know, he gets kinda excited a lot," Green said.

"That's obvious," Sirica stated, "But I have another question, why do you all look the same besides the color of your clothing?"

"I took the Four Sword," Green explained, "I needed it to save Princess Zelda, though I'm still working on that…"

"I see, so you are the reason Vaati is released?" Green nodded. "How long ago did you draw the sword?"

"Two years ago…"

"I thought so."

Vio looked at her, "How could you have known?"

"A year ago, Vaati killied my parents in search of my sword for his own use," Sirica sighed.

"Well, I'll apologize for an idiot's mistake," Blue smiled.

Sirica laughed, "Thanks but I know the you need the sword to save her, and now to seal Vaati away."

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Red suggested. "It would be fun!"

Blue nodded, "I agree with Red, you seem to have a sense of direction unlike Green. We could actually get somewhere rather than walking in circles all day!"

"Fine, I'll come, but only because you guys seem fun," Sirica agreed.

"Yay!" Red shouted in happiness.

"I'm still the leader though," Green joked.

Sirica laughed, "I know, I can deal with that!"

"I can't!" Blue shouted in anger, "Okay, how 'bout if we decide Green isn't being a good leader, Sirica is the temporary leader?"

"Fine," they all said in agreement.

~END~

Done with the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

~START~

"Who wants breakfast?" Red chimed, catching the others attention. Sirica and Vio were already awake, Green had just woken up to the word "breakfast", and Blue was still asleep.

Green looked at his sleeping clone, then at Red, "Can I have Blue's serving?"

Red shook his head, "No, he needs to eat too!"

Vio laughed, "That depends on if he decides to wake up!"

"Just pour water on him," Sirica suggested, holding up a bucket of ice cold water.

Green ran up and took the bucket, "I call doing it! Thank you for the idea!'

"You're welcome," Sirica replied. Green went up to the swordsman in blue and poured the water on him. Blue jumped up and took out his sword.

"What the heck!? I was asleep and now I'm wet!" Blue growled. "Did you do this Green!?"

Green fell over laughing, "Water you talking about? I did no such thing! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the ocean today!"

"Green! I swear, I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey, don't be such a sucker fish! Im just squidding with ya!"'

"Green! Enough with the stupid water puns!"

"Aw, C'mon! Can't you take a joke? It's kraken me up!" Green continued to laugh until Blue nearly slashed his sword into his arm. "Hey! If your gonna hurt me, at least not on the arm I wield my sword with!"

"Are they ever gonna stop?" Sirica asked, taking another bite out of her breakfast.

Red shrugged, "Maybe, I mean they already have to eat a cold breakfast…"

"What!?" Green and Blue shouted in unison.

"You never called us!" Green shouted.

"Could've stopped us!" Blue yelled.

Sirica laughed and smiled, "It was funny! That's the only reason I didn't!"

"Y-you thought it was f-funny?" Green asked, a very faint blush on his face. For some reason, he couldn't help but admire her beautiful smile. He had no idea why it interested him so much; he had only met her yesterday!

"Hmm…well, yea!" She replied to him.

Red stood from his seat, "Just because I feel pity, for once, I'll make you two another breakfast! We aren't busy today anyways!"

Blue sighed in relief, "Good, I would've rather starved than had a cold breakfast."

It only took a few minutes for Red to make more breakfast and Green and Blue to devour it. They traveled along a path that led to another village. "Are we going the right way?" Red asked his later.

Green shrugged, "Who knows!" Vio then hit him in the back of the head with a map, which he took, "Thank you...okay! We…are not going the right way!"

Blue facepalmed, "Really? Because you are holding the map upside down!"

"I am?...Wait, okay, now we are going the right way!"

Vio sighed, "Green, learn to use a map!"

"Why? I don't need to use some stupid map!"

"No wonder you guys haven't saved Zelda, you just keep getting lost," Sirica stated, thinking aloud.

"That's not a false statement…" Blue muttered. The five conversed for a while, that is, until a shadowy figure appeared before them.

"Why, hello there my fellow clones and original," The figure laughed.

"Shadow! What do you want!?" Green growled.

Shadow simply laughed again, "What? I can't just come to greet you? I see nothing wrong with that!"

"There's plenty wrong with that!" Blue shouted, "One of them happens to be the fact that we hate you!"

"Hate, such a strong word. I would think you would use a less strong word, I am just like you…a clone."

"Really? I think hate is a great word to describe our feelings towards you!" Green yelled as he tried to slash Shadow with his sword.

"Must I repeat myself over and over? That sword is like a regular sword to me! It isn't special, it has little power."

"Why you-"

"And now! For my abrupt exit!" Shadow exclaimed as he left.

"Hey! Get back here! Why are you running away!?" Green yelled at him. "Well, I sure scared him!"

"Or he wants to go destroy something," Vio sighed.

"Your funny Vio!' Green laughed.

"I don't think he was kidding, Green…" Red told his teammate.

"He knows that Red," Sirica sighed.

"Oh…"

"Let's just continue to the village, we've already wasted enough time," Blue stated, walking ahead of the group.

~END~

Why Shadow showed up? I don't know, I just wanted him to be there…so yea


	3. Chapter 3

Well, its been forever! I seriously needed to update…

~START~

"We need to buy supplies," Vio stated. The others looked at him, "There is a village up ahead, use the map…"

"I've said it before, but I don't need a map!" Green boasted, "I have a great sense of direction!"

"You make yourself think that don't you?" Blue asked. Green glared at him.

Vio sighed, "Seriously though, who wants to buy the supplies?"

"I will!" Red chimed happily. "I should have enough Rupees for all the stuff we need!"

"Good for you Red. You're responsible and a good boy unlike Green and Blue," Sirica smiled at the boy in red.

"Well, there's a quiet place over there. I don't really want to go to the village," Blue suggested. "Red can just meet us there when he gets the supplies!"

"Great idea Blue!" Red exclaimed, "See you all later!"

~Random Time Skip~

"Hey! I'm back!" Red shouted as he ran to the group. "I got the supplies and this adorable kitty followed me!"

"A c-cat?" Sirica said nervously. The other four looked at her, confused. "I…might be a bit scared of cats…" The cat came out from behind Red's leg and gave a small 'meow'.

"Cats aren't scary," Blue sighed and plcked up the cat. "See?" He put it close to Sirica.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Sirica shrieked. Blue laughed and placed the cat on the floor.

"What's so bad about cats?" Vio asked.

"They are evil creatures Vio. Don't ask why, they just are," Sirica stated. At that moment, several more cats showed up, making Sirica even more scared. "MORE OF THEM!?"

"They can't hurt you," Green stated, trying to calm her dowm. Sadly, it didn't work.

"That's what you think Green! They are evil!" Sirica shouted.

"You seriously have problems or something," Blue sighed, "Cats aren't scary at all!"

"Sh-Shut up Blue!" Sirica yelled angrily. Blue only rolled his eyes as a response. There was a rustling in the grass that caught all of their attentions. "More c-cats?"

They were surprised to see not more cats, but a pack of wolves. "Wolves, it just had to be wolves," Blue mumbled.

"It's better than cats!" Sirica exclaimed.

"No, cats are not as…wolfy…" Vio explained.

"CATS ARE THE SCARIEST THING EVER!" Sirica shouted.

"I'll protect you from them!" Green offered.

"Yay!" Sirica cheered and gave Green a hug. He blushed and laughed nervously.

"Suck up…" Blue muttered, looking at Green.

"What did you call me!?" Green growled.

"Hey, the wolves drove the cats away!" Red pointed out. "Now you don't have to be scared Sirica!"

"That's great!" Sirica smiled.

"Yea, except the fact wolves are worse than cats," Blue mentioned.

"How? Wolves are harmless!" Sirica kneeled down and petted a pup. "They are so adorable!"

"Besides the fact that they could bite your head off, sure!" Blue said sarcastically.

"Yea right!" Sirica picked up the wolf pup, "Look Red, isn't he cute?"

"He's so cute!" Red squealed and petted the wolf. The wolf pup was black and white. It had black front paws and white back.

"I think I might keep him! What do ya say little pup?" Sirica asked the pup now in Red's arms. He barked happily and Sirica laughed. "Awesome, I'll call you…Okami!"

"You are really keeping it?" Vio asked. "It would at least save you from cats…"

"Exactly!" Sirica said gleefully. "I can take him with me right Green?"

"Oh…uh, yea! Of course!" Green replied.

"Still a suck up…" Blue muttered.

"Shut up you…piece of spaghetti!" Green shouted at his blue clone.

"What?" Blue asked, confused.

"I…I don't know!" Green said.

~END~

Yay, random humor! I wish I could put three genres…this is kinda like Adventure/Comedy/Romance well to me it is…


End file.
